Fatal Fury Para Terry Bogart
by Eimi Asamiya
Summary: Terry con su Show de chistes, revelara secretos de todos los chicos de KOF... xD


Fatal Fury Para Terry Bogart 

Athena, Terry, Mai, Andy, Joe, Bendimaru, Kula, K', Iori, Kyo, Ash, chin, Kensou, Mary, Jhun, Choi, Chang, Chris, Yashiro, Shermie, Leona, Clark, Ralph, Whip, Kim, Ryo y Shingo.

Hola a todos he reunido a los personajes de KOF en un teatro donde tenemos como público a todos sus fans.

- como les prometí aquí tenemos a ¡LOS CHICOS DE KOF! –dije y un estallido de gritos escandalizadores se escuchó al ver a cada uno de los chicos entrar al escenario, algunos presumían y saludaban otros solo ignoraban...

- ¡te amamos Kyo! – grito una fan emocionada seguida por las demás fans

- vaya sí que eres admirado... –comento celoso Bendimaru

-es porque soy el mejor- contesto Kyo presumiendo encendiendo su flama

- ¡oh por dios es IORI YAGAMI! –grito otra fan y otros gritos pero aún más fuerte se escuchó desde la tribuna.

- ¿Qué decías Kusanagi? –sonríe sínicamente Iori de medio lado

- sierra la boca... ¬¬ -contesto Kyo

- Hola chicos soy Eimi Asamiya y... –me presente

- ¡Ah no se están multiplicando! Veo dos Athena...-exclamo la bruja de Mignon.

- ¡CALLATE! –grite al mismo tiempo con Athena

- ¿Llevas peluca? –me pregunto Kyo sacándomela...

-Solo quería parecerme a mi idola... –respondí T.T

- No llores si te ves más bonita sin ella... –me guiño el ojo Terry Ahhhhh sonrojada y nerviosa desvío mi mirada hacia al público cambiando de tema...

- bueno... les presento a los protagonistas de la mejor serie japonesa KOF...ELLOS SON KYO KUSANAGUI, IORI YAGAMI, TERRRY BOGART Y ATHENA ASAMIYA y los demás... -presente

- ¿Y los demás?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño Mai

- ¡Nosotros también somos importantes! –se quejo Kula

- Hasta el perezoso de Terry está incluido pero que es esto... –hablo Andy

- No lo llames así, él es nuestra querida mascota n_n –sonreí acariciando el cabello a Terry

- ¿Mascota? Mi novio no es mascota de nadie... parece ¡Pero no lo es! –chillo Mary

- yo soy una mascota... *.* -suspiro Terry

- ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto Mary a Terry

-Siempre quise ser la mascota de un equipo y ahora lo soy... ¡SOY LA MASCOTA ESTRELLA DE KOF! ^.^ -Exclamo feliz Terry

-Hay no tienes remedio... ¬¬ -musito Mary

- Oye tu niña... –me llamo Iori

- ¿Qué sucede Iori? –le pregunte

- ¿Por qué nombraste primero al desgraciado de Kyo? –me cuestiono enfadado.

- bueno... es el principal protagonista de la serie, luego sigues tú y... -explicaba

- solo por muy poco tiempo. – me interrumpió maliciosamente

- ¿Envidia Yagami? –dijo Kyo

- Te acordaras de mi cuando veas la luna... –le contesto entre dientes el pelirrojo

- ¡YO LO DERROTARE! –rugió K'

- Tú solo eres más que un principiante clon fallado –se burlo Iori

- grrrr ¡vete al diablo! –grito K'

- No lo harán, no antes que termine con mi objetivo –hablo Ash

- Ash... pero ¿no habías muerto? –pregunte muy sorprendida.

- Yo solo seguí a Kyo para robarle sus poderes y me encontré con todo esto... espera ¿Por qué dices que he muerto? –me cuestiono Ash

- No por nada olvídalo... –le conteste ¿para que perder mi tiempo en hablar de su sacrificio por todos y bla bla bla

- ¿Y porque nombraste también a la tonta de Athena? –cuestiono Mignon

- ¡YO NO SOY TONTA! –se defendió la psíquica

- Eso es lo que tú crees Princesita... –le respondió de mala manera Mignon.

- ¡YA! Así estaba escrito así en Wikipedia ¿contentos? –les explique a todos

- hump –chillo Mignon

- Bueno chicos pueden acomodarse en sus asientos reservados que están en primera fila. -sugerí

Los chicos se dirigen a sus asientos...

- ya ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo Kusanagi- musito Iori caminando al lado de Kyo

- Eso ya lo veremos Yagami je je –le respondió el Kusanagi

- ¡Si, con tu muerte! Muajajaja –dijo Iori

- ¡YA DEJALO EN PAZ! –le grito Athena

- Tú no te metas si no quieres que te mate a ti también –la amenazo el pelirrojo.

- ¿A mí también?... valla, tu no cambias solo eres bueno para otras cosas... eso sí -dijo para sí misma Athena riéndose

- Gracias a todos por haber venido...-le agradecí a los chicos

- yo vine porque recibí una nota de Kusanagi retándome a una pelea en este lugar. –me dijo Iori

- ¿Qué? yo no te mande nada de seguro te jugaron una broma – negó Kyo riéndose

- Yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto también recibí una nota de Kyo... –siguió hablando K'

- je je bueno eso ya no importa... –dije nerviosa - ¡Bendimaru tienes peinarte justo ahora!

- Oye debo estar bello para mis fans – ñ.ñ –me dijo el modelo retocándose el cabello

- bah... bueno prosigo se preguntaran ¿Qué hacen aquí?, bueno pues los reuní para que sus fans los conozcan mejor realizando un show de talentos. –les informe

- ¿Show de talentos? –cuestiono Iori frunciendo el seño

- Si Iori cada uno pasara al escenario y nos demostraran sus talentos. -explique

- ¿Y si me reusó? –dijo K'

- Yo no pienso participar en esa payasada –sentencio Iori

- Lo mismo digo no estoy para juegos. –hablo también Leona

- Vamos no sean amargos, será divertido... oye ¿puedo cantar? –me pregunto emocionada Athena

- ¡SIIII! –grito Jhun

- Ah no si canta esta fresita yo me largo u.u –hablo Mignon como niña fina ¡La odio!

- Has lo que quieras además no recuerdo haberte invitado –le conteste a la bruja

-¡ME IRE! Pero antes voy hacer un conjuro para que todos los que estén presentes queden malditos para siempre ¡sufran las consecuencias! –nos amenazó Mignon

- ¡QUE! Más maldito de lo que estoy –protesto Iori

- ¿Estás loca? Relájate niña... –dijo Terry algo asustado ¡Cobarde!

- ¡SEGURIDAD! –los llame cliqueando los dedos y llegaron rápidamente

- Si señorita. –dijeron los guardaespaldas

- Saquen a esta bruja de acá –mande y los guardaespaldas la sacan a rastras del lugar a la berrinchuda...

- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! Buaaaa... buaaa... –lloraba la maga.

- Bueno ahora que se fue la maliciosa de Mignon... les pregunto ¡¿QUIEN QUIERE PASAR PRIMERO AL ESCENARIO?! –dije entusiasmada y se escucho...

Crick Crick Crick

- Oigan hago de cuenta que no escuche ese sonido... –dije como si nada hubiera pasado

Crick Crick Crick

- Aún sigo esperando... –ya me estaba hartando si nadie habla termino con esta comedia.

- oye... ¿ya podemos irnos? –dijo Mai

- ¡NO! Hasta que realice el show de talentos –grite enojada.

- ¡YO EMPEZARE! –exclamo Terry

- Que bueno Terry me salvaste... –respire aliviada. -¡la imagen de KOF subirá al escenario!- dije por el micrófono los fans aplaudían y lo aclamaban

- ¡Genial! la mascota olímpica nos divertirá –hablo con sarcasmo Andy

- ¡MIRA AMOR ESTOY EN EL ESCENARIO! –la saludaba Terry

- ya no me avergüences y ¡BAJA DE AHÍ! –le ordeno Mary

- tranquila Mary solo será por un momento, luego Iori nos demostrara su talento tocando su guitarra eléctrica. -dije

- no recuerdo que haya aceptado eso niña... ¬¬ -hablo Iori

- ¿Niña? ¡YA NO ME LLAMES ASI! Soy Eimi...

– Ta bueno ya no le hagas caso niña... –dijo Terry

- ¿tú también me llam...

- ¡ya cállate! y dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto Terry

- pues... diviértenos con tu talento ¿Qué es lo mejor que sabes hacer? –le explique

- NADA... –dijo Andy

Todos- JA JA JA JA

- buen chiste amor -lo abraza Mai y este se sonroja

- y muy bueno X D –siguió diciendo Joe aun tentado por la risa.

– Que buena idea me dieron... contare chistes –afirmo Terry

-muy bien... ¡TERRY BOGART REALIZARA UN SHOW DE CHISTES! –le informe al publico que aplauden, silban y un silencio se escucha por un momento...

– Ya di algo Terry –se quejo Kula bostezando

- Terry... ya puedes comenzar si quieres. –le dije al rubio

– chistes...chistes... ¡YA SE! –grito Terry

- ya era hora... –musito Leona

- ¿Qué le dijo la luna al sol? –pregunto Terry

- ¿Qué? –cuestiono fastidiada Mai

–Tan grande y no te dejan salir de noche AJAJAJA –se rio Terry

(Se escuchó el sonido de batería, también Crick Crick Crick Y el bostezo nuevamente de Kula)

- BUUUUU BUUUU ¡SAQUENLO! ¡SAQUENLO! –pedía el publico

- ¡APASTAS TERRY! –grito Joe

- ¡SI QUE APESTAS! –grito Jhun

–Oigan no estuvo tan malo U.U –se quejo Terry

- ¡VETE A DORMIR DE UNA VEZ! –esta vez le grito Rock

- ¡NOS DORMIRAS A TODOS! –grito Kyo

-¡LARGATE! –grito K'

- ¡SI DICES OTRO CHISTE MAS TE MATO! –lo amenazo Iori.

- ya baja del escenario que... ¡APESTAS! –grito Mary

- ¿Apesto? –se cuestiono Terry

- ¡SIIIII! –gritaron todos

-¿Quieren reír?... yo los hare reír ya verán –dijo Terry con una sonrisa maliciosa que extraño a los demás volteando su gorra roja hacia atrás –Como sabrán mi hermano siempre huye de Mai ¿Por qué? ¿Será que es fastidiosa? o no quiero admitirlo pero creo que Andy es gay -

-AAAAAAA Andy...dime que no es cierto -Tartamudea horrorizada Mai

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –respondió Andy

- Si es cierto tienes que aceptarlo... no es tan malo veras al principio te costara pero... –lo consolaba Yashiro Tomándolo de la mano

- ¡QUE NO SOY GAY! –aclaro Andy

Publico- ajajajaja xD xD xD xD

- El equipo... New Faces Team está compuesto por Yashiro que también es gay y la prostituta de Shermie ¿y Chris? ¿Será bisexual? -cuestiono el comediante

- ¿bisexual? –dijo Chris

- A no claro que eres el cuerpo donde Orochi se manifiesta –termino diciendo Terry

Publico- ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos ríen a carcajadas mientras que el equipo de Orochi lo miran con odio.

– Como es de costumbre voy al bar de Kim ¡TABERNERA QUE TAL UN BURRITO! Y ella me trae a su novio Ryo. –dijo Terry

Todos ríen a carcajadas... X D

- Él no es mi novio tonto... –afirmo sonrojada Kim

- ¿Acaso insinuó que soy burro? –le pregunto a Kim

- Ahora hablemos de Joe... sabían que no se baña desde hace un mes... corrección un mes y dos días contando con este. –siguió hablando Terry

- oye... Pensaba hacerlo hoy... –susurro avergonzado Joe

(Risas)

–Todos sabemos que Leona es poseída por el riot blood de Orochi, pero... ¿será también poseída por las noches? ¿Tú qué opinas Ralph? – le guiña un ojo Terry

- Ah no debí contarle eso... no debí - aprieta con fuerza su puño Ralph

Todos ríen bastante mientras que Leona mira con furia a su capitán

- Sí que es bueno. –pensaba Mary

- Pasemos ahora a mi hermosa novia Mary..., ella siempre me está regañando diciéndome... Terry busca trabajo, Terry báñate, Terry despierta ¡QUE DE ESTA NOCHE NO PASA! y así sucesivamente

Mary- (roja de la vergüenza)

- Ahora entiendo porque te tiñes el cabello desde los 13 años para que no se te noten las canas –confiesa Terry

(Risas)

- pero...como pudo contar eso... -dijo para sí misma Mary entre dientes

- Athena es la niña más dulce, tierna y carismática de todas, la líder del equipo que nunca pasan de la segunda ronda y la chica que más sermones da... no se ustedes pero yo creo que merece un premio nobel para la "santita" –dijo Terry

- que malo eres... T.T –le contesto Athena entre lágrimas

- ¡NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA! –la defendió Kensou

- ¿Tú siempre sueñas que Athena se fijara en ti? –le pregunto Terry

- si si ... *.* -contesto rápidamente Kensou

- Pues ni modo sigue soñando LATOSO –le dijo Terry

Todos- AJAJAJAJA XD XD

Kensou- T_T

HIP HIP HIP

-Conozco ese sonido ¿pero de dónde?... ¡SI ES CHIN! siempre tan sobrio ¿no es así maestro? –le pregunto a Chin

Chin- sip hip hip hip

(Risas en el público) : D

- Sigue así Kula que quedaras chimuela –le advirtió Terry riendo

- cállate... –le contesto Kula volviendo a colocar su dulce paleta en su boca

- ¡No la molestes Bogart! –la defendió K'

- Valla, valla salto su "hermanito" a defenderla. – dijo Terry

K' iba a levantarse para patearle el trasero pero fue detenido por máxima...

- Ash ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Robarle los poderes a Kyo o pintarte las uñas de negro? –le pregunto Terry

- obviamente que mis uñas... ¡son perfectas!^. ^ -le contesto el francés

- pero que maricon... –dijo por lo bajo Terry que fue igualmente escuchado

- ¿como? –dijo Ash

- Ahora hablemos de mi querido hijo... Rock Howard, bueno como saben él es un chico fachero como también tímido que les aterra las mujeres y le gusta el rock ¿a quién no? Aparte de que también es fuerte gracias a mis duros entrenamientos –hablo Terry

-No cambia. – pensaba con una sonrisa Rock escuchándolo hablar maravillas sobre el mientras que las chicas suspiraban

- en Rock, encontraran al hombre puro y perfecto y digo puro ya que el chico es virgen je je –Siguió hablando Terry

-¿Tenías que humillarme? - Pregunto avergonzado Rock mientras escuchaba las burlas

Publico- ajajaja ¡ES VIRGEN! XD XD

- Temo perderte o peor aún que termines con Yashiro –explico Terry

- Rock, eres un niño muy lindo puedo llamarte Rockita – le dijo Yashiro mientras le acariciaba el cabello del chico ya que lo tenía al lado

- Ahhh no gracias- grito Rock Aterrorizado se pasó al otro asiento

- Sabían que Jhun se roba la ropa de Athena de su tendedero para olfatearla ja ja -informo Terry

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi ropa? o.o –dijo Athena

- Maestro ¿eso es cierto? -le cuestiono Choi

- Es que... tengo un problema –confiesa Jhun jugando con los dedos avergonzado

- Ni hablar del santuario de fotos en su armario... –siguió informando Terry

- ¡YA PUEDES CALLARTE! –le grito Jhun

Todos XD XD XD

- ¿y Chang cuéntanos algo de ti? –le pregunto Terry

- bueno pues... –contesto Chang animado

- No me cuentes nada de seguro eres un idiota. –le dijo y se escucharon mas risas

- valla, la saque barata je je –sonrió Chang

- Ahora pasemos a Kyo Kusanagi, el más romántico que escribe poesías a su novia ¿Yuki? ¡Quien rayos es Yuki! Sin duda el protagonista de kof es un completo idiota al tener como novia a la horrorosa cerebrito teniendo a la hermosa Athena arrastrando a sus pies –dijo Terry

Todos se ríen a carcajadas...

- ¡QUE DIJISTE!- dijo Kyo apretando sus mandíbulas

- ¡YO NO ESTOY A SUS PIES! –aclaro Athena

- "Más te vale princesa... más te vale" –pensó Iori clavando su fría mirada hacia la idol que se encontraba tensa y nerviosa por los pensamientos que acaba de escuchar del pelirrojo...

- Kyo pasa más tiempo con su "alumno" shingo... sin duda también es ¡gay! –afirmo Terry

- ¿gay? Ja quien lo diría Kusanagi –le dijo Iori a su rival

- Kyo ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Ahora nos llevaremos muy bien -lo abraza feliz Yashiro

- ¡YO NO SOY GAY! –se levanta exaltado Kyo

- Si lo eres admítelo Kusanagi- gay - se ríe Iori

- ¿y qué hay de ti Iori? –le dice Terry

- ¿A qué te refieres? –se puso serio enseguida Iori

- Todos se preguntan ¿quién es la flamante novia de Iori Yagami? –dice Terry haciendo suspenso.

- No te atrevas... – lo amenazo Iori

- yo la he visto en algunos de sus recitales, también entrando al camarín del pelirrojo como también al apartamento y en muchos lugares más... ¿Quién será la misteriosa chica? –pregunta Terry a los fans

- Leona –dijo Bendimaru

- si seguro es ella –dice Mai

- quien más querría salir con el malhumorado de Yagami –hablo Kyo

- ¿tú que crees K'? –le pregunto Kula a K'

- no me interesa. –contesto secamente K'

- porque todos creen que yo podría estar saliendo con ese maniático solo porque soy seria y nos une la maldición de Orochi ¬¬ -pensaba Leona

- leona ¿sales con Yagami? –le cuestiono Whip a su compañera

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –grito Ralph

- ¡Ralph quiere a Leona! –dijeron a coro todos

- solo negó que salían... – contesto nerviosa Whip

- ¡Whip quiere a Ralph! –exclamaron Todos

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! –sentencio Clark

- ¡Clark quiere a Ralph! –exclamaron nuevamente todos

- ¡SILENCIO! Nadie quiere a Ralph –grite

-Auch... –susurro Ralph

- ya dinos Terry ¿Quién es? ¿QUIEN ES? –alcé la voz ansiosa

- No es Ladi gaga... ni tampoco Abril Lavigne es... –siguió haciendo suspenso Terry

- No lo digas... maldito –musito Iori lanzando una mirada asesina al rubio Bogart mientras hundía sus uñas en su asiento desgarrándolo mientras que todos esperaban la respuesta con desesperación...

- ta ta tatannnn... es nuestra Idol pop la señorita ¡Athena Asamiya! –anuncio Terry

Todos- ¡QUE! O.o

Todas sus miradas se inclinan hacia la cantante que se encontraba caminando silenciosamente hacia la salida.

- je je... lo del apartamento solo fue un par de veces –dijo Athena mas roja que un tomate

- Athena cómo pudiste... T_T –lloro Kensou

- valla, ahora entiendo porque hay tantas imágenes de ustedes dos en google –dije

- lo tenías muy bien guardado Yagami ¬¬ -dijo Joe

- quien lo diría, mi mejor amiga con mi peor enemigo XD –rio Kyo

– Bueno, después de todo si tienes sentimientos –siguió hablando Mai

- y buena elección Yagami pero que belle femme...-dijo Ash "belle femme" (En español significa hermosa mujer)

- ¡YA BASTA! –rugió Iori levantándose y se dirige enfurecido a Terry...

- Yagami tranquilo... olvidamos todo y... ¡venga esa mano amigo! –dice Terry asustado pero Iori lo toma del cuello con fuerza y Terry suelta el micrófono a causa del estrangulamiento

- ¡VOY ACABAR CONTIGO MALDITO VAGO ENTROMETIDO!- grito Iori mientras lo zamarreaba

- ¡YA IORI! ¡SUELTALO!-se metió Mary separándolos

– Gracias amor -dijo Terry aliviado del agarre

– ¿con que me tiño el pelo desde los 13 años por canas? –le recordó Mary a su novio

- yo puedo explicarlo cariño... yo puedo explicarlo... –repitió Terry realmente asustado

- ¡maldito hijo de perra! –grito su novia y ahora es Mari quien lo estrangula con ayuda de Iori dándole patadas..., mientras los demás subían también al escenario rodeándolo y cada uno hace presente sus poderes y mary lo suelta por un momento...

- chicos no le harían daño a su querida mascota... ¿o sí? -retrocede lentamente Terry

- date por muerto vago infeliz. –dijo Iori

- oigan... esperen, enserio ¿no les gusto? Porque tengo muchos más... –sonrió Terry

- ¡A EL! –exclamo Athena

- ¡YO QUIERO SU GORRA! –dijo Rock

- Eh... ¿no era tuya? –le recordó Andy

- ¡Oigan se escapa! –grito Kula llamando la atención

Terry de golpe empieza a correr por todo el teatro siendo perseguido por un grupo de fieras en busca de su víctima...

Terry- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Hay pobre ya lo atraparon... bueno en fin SNK playmore necesitara urgente una nueva mascota... yo estaba pensando enmmm –pensaba

Opción 1 Bendimaru, opción 2 Kensou..., opc...

- hola niña, tú no sabes ¿dónde puedo reclamar mi premio? n_n –me interrumpió Shingo

- ¡LLEGAS TARDE YABUKI! –le dije al chico

- AYUDAMEEEEEEEE –grito aterrorizado Terry pasando por su lado

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿de qué me perdí? –pregunto desentendido Shingo viendo a los demás dándole una paliza a Terry

- ¡LARGATE! –le indique la salida

- ¿Qué? ¿Y mi premio? –cuestiono balbuceando

- lo tendrás cuando desaparezcas ¡VETE! –le dije

- oh T.T

- Bueno eso es todo amigos... ¡hasta la próxima!

**Fin?**

Je je espero que les haya gustado! es lo que esta cabecita loca imagino mientras tenia horas libre en el colegió, en un día de lluvia n_n*


End file.
